


Thoughts On The Mind

by JingoisticMusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad is dying, and his last thoughts are of John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts On The Mind

You can't believe it.  
Can't believe that you'd been caught off guard like this.  
That you let a lady die, right in front of you, while you could do nothing but wait for that same sword to slice into you.  
It burned, God did it burn.  
You felt yourself toppling, black storming in to cloud your vision.  
The last thing you saw was the woman you had dreamed of, her long pink scarf covered the ragged gash that spilled out blood.  
She was strangely beautiful, even in death.  
Maybe it was because you knew she was not dying in pain like you.  
Maybe it was because you knew the wine she had taken had dulled her sense of pain.  
Maybe it was the thought that as she lay dying she was thinking of her Dearest Rose.  
The girl she had spent hours talking about, and in return you had told her about John.  
Your baby boy.  
Your Son.  
You were so proud of him.  
So, So proud.  
From the moment you pulled him from the wreckage of a crater and held him in your arms, you knew he was special.  
That had filled you with pride, a pride so strong you still weep to think about it.  
You loved him, from the moment he opened perfect baby blues to stare up at you, a giggle already on his lips.  
You had taken a vow to protect him forever.  
And you had protected him.  
The best way you knew how.  
But as you lay here, feeling broken you couldn't help but despair.  
Was it really your time to go?  
Was there not a way to stay longer, just to watch over John and his friends?  
Looks like there wasn't..  
Before you could stop yourself a ragged sob drew itself from your lips, and pain followed it.  
Tears wet your cheeks, but you smiled despite yourself.  
John was a growing boy.  
You had taught him well, he could take care of himself.  
The darkness became warm, welcoming.  
You found yourself struggling toward it.  
Wanting to be enveloped in it.  
It descended and covered you whole, dulling the pain of your wound until it was nothing.  
Now you couldn't help but smile into the darkness.  
You had done well by John.  
He would be okay.  
He'd be safe.  
You were so, so proud of him.  
And you loved him like you've never loved anyone else.  
He was yours, and you his.  
Even in death. 

Your name is Dad, and you've spent the last moments of your life thinking of your Son.  
He is such a strong boy. You love him.


End file.
